


High School Study Date

by tranquilcontingency



Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Highschool, #Oops, #cuddling, #cute, #fluff, #its cute though, #klunk, #lots of kisses, #lots of love, #movie, #no one probably reads these anyway, #no really, #pet names, #polyamory, #studying, #sweaty Keith, #theres a lot of kissing, #these tags probably gave away the whole plot, #voltron, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilcontingency/pseuds/tranquilcontingency
Summary: Essentially a study date between Keith, Lance, and Hunk ending with a movie. Full of lots of fluff and kisses. Also pet names.





	High School Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosebud1214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/gifts).



> Another work for @blueberri_pomchi on instagram’s #ourtwoweeksofpositivity! Day 4 with high school!  
> This one was suggested by @rosebud1214

It had been another normal, but stressful day at the Garrison.

Lance and Hunk were retiring to their room to study with one another. They were just missing their other part.

“Where’s Keith?”

“Uh, I dunno actually. I’ll text him.” Hunk promptly pulled out his phone and shot a text to Keith.

 **Hunk** _Boo and I are studying. You coming?_

 **Keith** _ill be there soon _ <3<3__

__“On his way!” Hunk said to Lance with a smile._ _

__Lance immediately smiled back, feeling pure love and happiness from Hunk’s smile. Lance reached out and grabbed Hunk’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. “Hunk, have I ever told you how much I love you?”_ _

__Hunk blushed as Lance leaned over the table and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, leaving both of them with a smile. They didn’t let go of each other’s hands as they opened their books._ _

__Minutes after more loving glances were shared, Keith entered the room, a sweaty sheen over his body._ _

__“Damn, babe” Lance said, “lookin’ hot.”_ _

__“Were you just working out?” Hunk asked._ _

__“Yeah,” Keith said, crossing the room to sit down across from Lance and Hunk._ _

__Lance immediately grabbed Keith’s hand and kissed it, looking up at him and saying “We missed you.”_ _

__Keith blushed slightly but smiled at his boyfriends. “Okay, so what are we studying?”_ _

__*****_ _

__Hours passed before Lance started to get bored. He started poking Hunk’s face, kissing Keith’s cheek, and playing footsie with the two of them. “Guyyyyyyys. We’ve been studying long enough. Can’t we like, do something else?”_ _

__“Like what?” Asked Keith._ _

__“I dunno. Anything other than studying, my brain is fried.” Lance said, putting his head on the table._ _

__“You have a brain?” Said Keith, smirking slightly._ _

__Lance lifted his head up from the table to give Keith a death glare. Suddenly Lance’s eyes lit up and he moved closer to Keith. “Well, of course. If I didn’t have a brain, I wouldn’t know how to do this.” He slowly started placing light kisses along Keith’s jawline, knowing how much he loved it. Lance stopped after a few and said to Hunk, “Honey, join us!”_ _

__Hunk moved over to the other side of Keith and started to mirror Lance, peppering Keith in light kisses. Keith‘s eyes fluttered shut as he sighed. Lance and Hunk traveled down Keith’s neck until they stopped at his collar bones, where they broke off and gave each other a light kiss._ _

__Lance kissed each of them on the cheek before cradling each of their faces in one hand. Then he added, with a loving look, “I love you both so much.”_ _

__Hunk smiled brightly saying “I love you both too.” One could practically feel the love oozing out of Hunk’s words._ _

__Keith hummed in agreement, leaning into Lance’s touch. He turned his head to kiss Lance’s hand, also holding it. He placed Hunk’s hand against his then interlocked their fingers, kissing Hunk’s knuckles. They stayed like that for a bit, the three of them intertwined in some way, sharing kisses._ _

__Soon, Lance had another idea. “We should watch a movie!” He said._ _

__“Ooh yeah! Which one?” Hunk agreed._ _

__“Some romcom I guess.” Lance shrugged._ _

__“Aw hell yeah! Good idea, boo.” Hunk said._ _

__Keith rolled his eyes lovingly at the two nerds he called boyfriends._ _

__“Sorry, babe,” Lance said, “two against one.”_ _

__Hunk leaned forward and kissed Keith, “it’s alright, babe, we’ll let you choose the next one.” He promised with a wink._ _

__They soon got up, Hunk on popcorn duty, Lance on movie duty, and Keith on blanket duty._ _

__After Keith had finished grabbing the blankets, he kissed Lance on the head and made his way to the kitchen. “Hey, honey.” Keith said, wrapping around the back of Hunk._ _

__“Hey babe,” Hunk replied, pouring the now finished popcorn into a bowl for the three of them. Keith released Hunk and they walked back to the couch._ _

__Lance had successfully set up the movie and had the lights turned off. Hunk placed the popcorn on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, his arms open. Lance sat down on one side, immediately cuddling into him. Keith sat on the other and leaned against him. Hunk set down his arms and wrapped them around the other two, giving them a gentle squeeze._ _

__Keith reached out his hand and grabbed Lance’s saying “Boo?” Lance looked over at him and Keith replied “I love you.”_ _

__Lance broke out in a smile. “I love you too, babe.”_ _

__“Honey, I love you.” Keith said, looking up at Hunk._ _

__Hunk chuckled a bit before placing a kiss on Keith’s head, loving when hi boyfriend got randomly affectionate. “Love you too, babe. And you, boo.” He said, then turning to Lance and also placing a kiss on his head._ _

__“Love you, honey!”_ _

__They quieted down as the movie began, all watching each other, as well as the movie. They could feel when each other laughed, each feeling a happy warmth from the noises they all loved so much from each other. They shared many laughs, comments, boops, kisses, and cuddles, before all falling asleep in each other’s arms._ _

____


End file.
